HSWW And Us
by Kei Fujimi
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy And Us. A grand cast of original characters in J.K. Rowling's magical world. It's what the Harry Potter books would be without Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (And Us)  
Prologue**

A letter! It was an odd letter, old fashioned with a real wax seal. The paper was think and slightly yellowed. It was addressed to her, "Kei Fujimi, The Second Upstairs Bedroom, 24 Buckingham Dive, Chislehurst, London". There was no postal mark, which meant one of her friends must have just slipped it in the postbox. Maybe it was an invitation to a theme party, she thought.

She took a moment to play with the wax on the envelope. The seal had been in the shape of an "H". As the letter unfolded she thought briefly of who had a first or last name that began with that letter. Though in reality, the letter had come from a man with the initials "A.D."

Minako Evans had been eagerly waiting for her letter for weeks. She knew it was coming. It had to be. She had been accidentally doing magic for more than a year now. She tore into the parchment, without giving a second thought to the wax seal. Quickly scanning the notice, a smile as wide as an ocean crossed her face.

"What is it?", her younger brother asked gruffly. "Did you just find out you were adopted?" Minako turned, and though it seemed impossible, her smile grew. "Even better. I get to go shopping in London."

As for Leon Farrel, he had not expected the letter, but was not surprised when it arrived anyway. His father had been a wizard, and his older sister was a witch. But he'd always hoped he would turn out like his mother. She was a simple woman, a 'muggle' as her sister would say. Leon had toyed with the idea of being a chef. He liked cooking, and enjoyed eating even more. So much for that idea...

-----------

Harry Potter & All Related Indica © J.K. Rowling  
Original Characters © Kay Evans 2005


	2. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (And Us)  
Chapter One**

"There's going to be a Hufflepuff in the family!" Kei's father shouted excitedly. "No, Kei, it's not a birthday invitation. It's your letter for school! Don't you see, this your booklist here, and this man Dumbledore will be your Headmaster."

Kei looked skeptical, and she had every right to be. Two years ago, her father had insisted her older brother be sent to study in America. Since then, all his emails were brief and vague. Apparently schools overseas didn't understand the concept of Algebra either, replacing it with something Takeo had once called "Arithmancy". The fact was that Kei didn't trust her father's opinion of higher education. Her mother had already picked out her new school. It was close by, and had a great reputation. Her mother was a teacher, born and raised in London. She was highly educated and certainly knew her own field. Why she had fallen in love with the computer programmer from Okinawa, no one knew.

Almost as if summoned by the threat to her master plan, her mother appeared in the den. "Mr. Dalton will be her Headmaster, Dear. You have the name wrong. And what's a 'huffalump'? If it's another computer I won't have it. Our electric bill is bad enough as it is."

The showdown had begun. There was a wizard wooed by technology versus a hysterical muggle mother. Kei didn't understand half the words they used. Some of them may have been curse words. In the end, the three of them were in agreement to go to a pub to go shopping. "Mum, how do you go shopping in a pub? Is it an online cafe?"  
"I don't pretend to know, Kei. We'll just humor him, alright?"

And while the women of the Fujimi family exchanged stereotypes about men, Mr. Fujimi was on the computer. Unlike his daughter, he talked to his son nearly every day. 'E-Avis' was the slang in the States. Times were different these days. Mr. Fujimi had been forced to quit school to pursue his love for muggle tech, while his son had the opportunity to combine the two. Only in America, though. The Ministry was much too stubborn to allow such things. "Online Magic Classes". When you said it out loud, it did sound a bit ridiculous. The fact was that Mr. Fujimi now had to find a way to convince his wife not only that magic existed, but also that it was safe to send their daughter to a school that taught it. He was a much smarter man than he seemed. The best way to explain it all, was to go shopping.

"I just need to check the bank first, ladies." It didn't matter what he said. He had just moved a brick wall with a stick. They were in shock. He nudged them into the street and pointed to a large building at the end of a bustling street. "Look. Bank. I'd given most of my savings to Devlin before I left." He continued once he secured their attention and got them moving. "Devlin Whitehorn was a Ravenclaw… going to use math to make brooms. Stratus, Cirrus, Nimbus... it was something like that. I was never into quidditch."

"What's kwiddish?", Kei asked. She was trying to make a mental note of every new word her father said. Hufflepoof (or was it 'puff') had been his house at Hog's Warts. He had never liked the Slithings and the Raven's Claws were snobby. The Gryphon's Doors were all full of themselves and got into trouble too often. He'd gotten a bad case of Total Petrify in his second year, and scorgification never works on clothes as well as it does on towels.

"It's a game. You'll learn all about it, I'm sure." But once again, the two females weren't listening. They had just met their first magical creature: goblins. Her mother's eyes widened close to the point of popping out (which was possible if you knew the right curse, according to her father). Kei's eyes were wide as well, but hers were filled with wonderment. They looked like tiny old men with long ears and noses. Her father guided them to a teller, where Kei's excitement suddenly exploded. "My mom's a MOOGLE!" she announced proudly to the uninterested creature. "I never met a... a _you_ before! My name is Kei, what's yours?"

It didn't take long for them to decide that Kei and her mother should leave the bank in favor of waiting on the steps outside. The two enjoyed looking around their general vicinity, pointing at odd items in shop windows and giggling at people's strange clothes. As a result, they were much calmer when Mr. Fujimi found them. He handed a bag the size of a lunch pail to each of them. Kei was shocked at the bag's material. It was soft yet strong, was it a type of leather? Her mother immediately noticed the weight. "This... is... _gold_?" she gasped.  
"Ah, yes well... as it turns out we have just become independently wealthy. I guess Devlin was good to his 10 promise and his brooms sell for quite a bit. Now I don't know if there's been inflation or what-not since I was a student so I pulled out double of what I would have needed as a kid. That should last you all year. I know you're a smart little spender, and that should apply to Galleons as well."

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping, with many interruptions for explanations and time for Kei's mother to calm her nerves. Potion kits with plants and powders. Books with titles that included words like "Transfiguration" and "Gramatica". Clothes that matched what most of the other shoppers were wearing. When they had finished checking off the list of required items, they moved on to what was optional. A pet.

"Frogs, rats, birds of prey… and what is this?" Mrs. Fujimi exclaimed pointing to a little blue woman with translucent wings. "Don't tell me faeries exist because I think I'll just ask a random person to start pinching me until I wake up."  
"Of course it's not a faerie, Dear. That's a pixie. There's really quite a difference. And why they're being sold to students I have no idea…" It was decided in the end that Kei should have an owl. She browsed the selection and soon fell in love with a somber Hawk Owl. His chest was white with black bars while his back and wings were black with white spots. He reminded her of a mixed up zebra. "Is it safe?" She asked her father tentatively. He assured her it was, so she tested her choice by giving the bird a gentle hug. The sales clerk laughed as the owl ruffled its feathers in confusion. "Nightwind" was paid for and became an official member of the family. He would stay at the store until he could go to Hogwarts, though, as Kei's mother had put her foot down against illegally having a protected species in the house.

As evening approached, they ate a meal at a small restaurant in the Alley. "At least the food's all the same, Mum!" Kei said as she polished off a sweet potato. Her father laughed quietly under his breath, having just bought his daughter a bag of Every Flavor Beans. And he knew full well that there were a few dirt flavored ones in there. Mr. Fujimi had never been prouder of his family. His wife had become a hundred times more accepting in the course of a day, and his daughter… his daughter was looking excitedly forward into a future she couldn't even begin to imagine.

-----------

Harry Potter & All Related Indica © J.K. Rowling  
Original Characters © Kay Evans 2005


	3. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (And Us)  
Chapter Two**

When Minako had first done magic, it was her tenth birthday. She had blown out the candles on her cake without opening her mouth. Her mother had congratulated her on a nicely preformed Nox, and then proceeded to explain to everyone that she was a witch. Having been a Ravenclaw, it was easy for her to explain magic, Hogwarts, and the wizarding world in a way they could understand. That was almost two years ago. Now, with only a week left until school, it was finally time to head to London.

Minako was quiet as her mother helped her do her shopping. She was taking everything in. The three hours she had spent in Flourish and Blotts seemed to take only minutes. When there was something she didn't understand, she would politely ask a sales clerk. She had asked a man named Mr. Ollivander why she needed a wand when she could perform magic without it. He had seemed quite impressed, and told her it would help focus her abilities. So her mother paid for the long oak wand that had 'chosen' her as she wondered about the increase of her capacities.

There had always been an owl in the woods surrounding Minako's house, and now she knew why. Because her mother often used Almond, the large eagle owl, for her own wizarding communication. She offered to buy Minako her own and she chose a small owl, half the size of a cat, and named him Toffee. "Almond Toffee?", her mother smirked at the pun. "He's light brown like toffee, mother. And besides, he's _so_ sweet!"

They were making a holiday of the few days before school, and laughed happily back to their inn. After they had supper and were settled into their room, Minako's mother allowed her to explore. She would have to return before dark, but Minako already knew there were a few school aged children staying at the inn. She set off for the ground floor, knowing she could find someone in the lobby or it's small café. Her eyes were instantly drawn to an older girl with bright red hair. She was sitting alone at a table drinking some hot beverage, with what looked like… "Excuse me, but is that… a _live_ monkey?" A tiny creature, with large eyes and a long tail, the monkey could have easily fit into the palm of Minako's hand.

"Yup. This is Fhqhwhgads." The girl answered. "And my name's Merili! Hi!" She stuck out her hand for a handshake. Minako took it. "Fookhoowoogods?", she ventured. Merili giggled happily. "That's the closest anyone's gotten!" she replied, "But I usually call him Yoyo for short."

"Why Yoyo?" Minako asked, taking the empty seat opposite Merili and holding out her finger to shake hands with Fhqhwhgads. "Because it's easier to say." Merili answered matter-of-factly. Minako opened her mouth to rephrase the question, but decided not to. It was a good enough answer. Merili, apparently bored with the silence, struck up a new conversation.

The two of them talked until the sky outside the window turned a dark blue-gray. They had talked about pets, shopping, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts. Merili was a fourth year in Gryffindor house. She had explained all about the houses, and Minako found her mother's old house intriguing. When she expressed the interest to Merili, though, the older girl looked saddened. "It's nothing!" she'd said, "I just hoped you'd want to be in Gryffindor with me! Ravenclaw's great, but they can be cold sometimes. And I thought we'd be friends!" Merili smiled kindly. Minako had the sudden impression that Merili made friends with anyone she met, and that the word 'enemy' was not in her vocabulary. A fourteen year old wanting to be friends with a little kid like her? Minako smiled. "We are friends. From now on."

They said their goodnights and promised to meet the next day before Merili had to return home. Merili scooped up Yoyo and vanished in the stairwell while Minako drank the remains of the hot cocoa she'd ordered some time ago. She returned to her room, kissed her mother goodnight (and Toffee too), and went to bed. If getting ready to go to this magic school was this much fun, she could hardly imagine what the classes would be like!

-----------

Harry Potter & All Related Indica © J.K. Rowling  
Original Characters © Kay Evans 2005


	4. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (And Us)  
****Chapter Three**

Ollivander looked at his notes. Last year he had made his usual predictions and found that half of them were wrong. He had been sure that the Whiting boy would have been a Hufflepuff, and then he turned out to be a Slytherin. Either children these days were becoming too crafty or he was just getting easier to fool. He flipped the page and looked at this year's predictions. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs mostly. A few Ravenclaws, but only one that had stood out. He'd counted only four Slytherins, but judging by his predictions from last year, there would be more than he expected.

He snapped the book shut, and was just about to close shop early when the bell above the shop door tingled. He looked up and saw a small boy, a first year to be, in need of a wand. "Left or right?" Ollivander asked without any pretense. "I… need a wand." The boy replied weakly.

"Obviously." Ollivander continued. "Are you left or right handed? I went through twenty wands with the last girl with no success until she finally mentioned she was left handed. After that, of course, it only took me two tries to find the best one." The boy still stood in the doorway. "Right."

Ollivander ushered him in and began his work. The boy stood quietly, did as he was told, and asked no questions. "What is your name, boy?" Ollivander asked as he handed the boy his first wand to try. "Farrel. Leon Farrel."

"And where are your parents, Leon?" the wandmaker ventured. Leon replied too quickly. "Not here." During the three hours it took for him to find the right wand, Ollivander asked simple questions. And Leon answered each with a short, one sentence answer. "Do you have a sister, Leon. I recall a Ravenclaw with the name Farrel. She had a lovely Walnut with a Kelpie Hair Core." At this, the boy gave Ollivander such a cold and hateful look that the old man knew not to pursue any more small talk. He sold the perfect wand, and was glad to see the boy go. He locked the door, dimmed the lights, and returned to the notebook he had abandoned on his desk. Flipping to the current year, he added the name Farrel, put a note of relation to a fourth year named Colette, and in parentheses made his prediction. (Slytherin).

Merili hugged Minako so tightly she yelped for breath. "I'll see you in a few days! We can meet on the platform and share a compartment! I'm so excited it'll be great and we can…" Merili's mother smiled politely and dragged her daughter forcefully toward the door. Minako and her mother waved goodbye. "I warned you about Gryffindors. They're all hyperactive. She's a sweet girl, though I wonder if she ever sits still!" Minako's mother began a small rant about the superiority of Ravenclaw, while Minako pretended to listen. Merili was lots a fun. She was a bit random, but it was obvious her mind was constantly working. "I bet she's really smart." Minako commented. "You'd have to be to be able to talk so often and still have meaningful things to say."

"Sometimes, the most meaningful things are those we keep to ourselves." Her mother said soundly. After their talk, Minako had plenty of time before she needed to meet her mother for dinner. She had been given a few coins for lunch, and was eager to spend them. The Alley was magnificent and crowded. She spent nearly half an hour just trying to find a calm place to eat. A secluded tea shop that served only light sandwiches seemed perfect. She sat down, ordered, and pulled out one of the school books she'd bought the day before. She was a chapter into 'Hogwarts, A History' when she noticed an annoying motion out of the corner of her eye. A thin boy with black hair was twirling his wand around his fingers and looking into space. Minako turned her chair so that the movement couldn't distract her. She began chapter two as a new disturbance appeared, however. A man walked into the shop and sat across from the boy. He barely moved, but he was an ugly man, so Minako turned her chair even further.

"Got all your supplies then?" Wonderful, thought Minako. He was ugly and he talked loudly.

"Yes, sir.", replied the boy. "Well here's your ticket then. Do you know how to get to King's Cross?" "Yes, sir." "Very good, but have you any idea how to get onto the platform?", the man asked. Minako could predict the response. "Yes, sir."

"Very good. Well then it's understandable, you're mother being a muggle and all. But in the future, you should be accompanied by an adult. I'll be your representative within the Ministry. If you need anything, then, just send an owl." Leon took the business card the man was offering him and sighed. "Yes, sir."

A few moments after the man had left, Leon made his own way toward the door. Minako looked up as he left, and though she hadn't meant to stare, their eyes met. Leon's seemed to twitch for an instant, then he proceeded out the door. Minako shuddered. The thought of him going to Hogwarts with her made her less excited than she had been all summer. There was nothing to worry about though, she thought. Anyone who answered four questions in a row with the same response couldn't be smart enough for Ravenclaw.

At day's end, Leon was feeling generally miserable. He'd been treated like an idiot all day, just because he was there without a parent. What ever happened to the phrase 'Still waters run deep'? People were the same no matter how they were raised. Muggles or wizards, it didn't matter. People were cruel. No one would guess just by looking that this near twelve year old boy was as mature as he was jaded. Muggles and wizards. It was both their faults. The muggles refused to notice when his mother had become an empty shadow of her former self. And the wizards never cared that it was their fault it'd happened in the first place. And Leon's mind came to the same conclusion it always did. Things would have been different if his sister was still here.

-----------

Harry Potter & All Related Indica © J.K. Rowling  
Original Characters © Kay Evans 2005

-----------

I may or not be posting all of HSWW(And Us) on If you'd like to continue reading, you can find the story via my website.


End file.
